Ryan Carter
Personality Ryan is laid back and somewhat playful. He's friendly and likes to crack jokes. But he's a nice and caring person History Ryan grew up with his mother in Harlem. His mother was a shapeshifter. She kept this from him. Ryan had somewhat of a difficult life. He never truly fit in with anyone at school. Plus his mother did'nt make much money. Ryan spend most of his days, reading comics and watching T.V. He hung out with his only friend Ricky. Both boys we're normally picked on. But they helped eachother move past it. When they got to highschool, the two boys got a job at the corner store. When they turned 16, Ryan started to become aware of his powers. He normally went around and just controlled fire. But one night, right when the boys we're about to leave for the night. Ryan started to breathe heavily. Then his body had felt different. Like a bird of some sort. But he was also on fire. Ryan had become a phoenix. He was excited and confused. Flames quickly danced of his body. And the store caught on fire. In shock Ryan quickly ran out with Richie. Ryan lied and said there must've been a gas leak or something. No one got hurt, but Ryan still felt bad. Even though no one knew who started the fire. His mother knew her son was responsible. So then she decided to send Ryan to Camp in a hot air balloon, a safe place for him to learn to use his powers Powers OffensiveEdit #Pheonix Shape-Shifters have the ability to conjure a weapon out of Fire which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. DefensiveEdit #Pheonix Shape-Shifters have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of fire, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Phoenix Shape-Shifters bones are hollow, making them lighter, faster, and more agile than they appear. PassiveEdit #Phoenix Shape-Shifters can turn into a phoenix. #Phoenix Shape-Shifters can envelope their entire body on fire; not be harmed by it's effects of fire; but the longer they retain the form the more energy that is wasted. #Phoenix Shape-Shifters have birdlike lungs that allow the user to keep their lungs constantly filled with fresh air. SupplementaryEdit #Phoenix Shape-Shifters are known to be able to grow Phoenix wings in their human form and be able to fly with them, but the longer the wings are in there the more energy is wasted #Phoenix Shape-Shifters have the ability to release heat from their hands in order to cauterize an open wound. #Phoenix Shape-Shifters have the ability to create, manipulate and control any type of fire; however, it is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of the child of Counsellors OnlyEdit #In rare cases if a Phoenix Shape-Shifters are able to come back to life and regenerate womb, but in their phoenix form. It takes a few days for a Phoenix to come back to life, and depending on the size of theinjury it can take a few minute up to 12 hours. If they are injured or near death in their human form and they change into a Phoenix the injuries or the wound will not follow them in their Phoenix form, but the moment they change back into their human form their injury will still be there. TraitEdit #Phoenix Shape-Shifters loves fire. #Phoenix Shape-Shifters will make great firefighters, or arsonist #Phoenix Shape-Shifters adapt to high altitude environments. Category:Phoenix Shape Shifter